1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feature extracting system and semiconductor integrated circuit device and more particularly to a system which extracts the same feature information, for example, common feature information from fuzzy information items in which the features cannot be determined because detail information items are different from one another, and a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a feature extracting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even if information items acquired in various situations have the same feature, all of the detail contents thereof are not always coincident with one another.
In the conventional digital process, it is easy to replace information items by bits, compare the bits and determine coincidence or non-coincidence thereof at high speed. However, if some fuzzy information items in which the features cannot be determined because detail information items thereof are different from one another are given, it is difficult to determine whether or not the fuzzy information items have the same feature information.
Conventionally, an attempt is made to perform the above determination process by performing a process by using a complicated software or by use of a so-called neurosystem which has analog elements such as resistors as main constituent elements, uses the resistors in various portions and changes the resistances thereof.
However, if the process for determining whether or not the information items have the same feature information is performed by use of a complicated software, there occurs a problem that it takes a long time until the final determination is made, for example. Therefore, it is disadvantageous in enhancing the operation speed of the information process, for example.
Further, if the above process is performed by use of the neurosystem, it is necessary to integrate analog elements such as resistors in a large scale in the semiconductor integrated circuit chip. Therefore, it is disadvantageous in lowering the power consumption and making the device small.